


Je veille sur toi

by LunaQueen



Series: Trois fois rien [14]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Cute, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Little bit of angst, Love, Multi, Panic Attacks, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28217616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaQueen/pseuds/LunaQueen
Summary: Où Thomas travaille et Matthew veille jusqu'à son retour. Et où Matthew reçoit un coup de fil de Thomas à cinq heures du matin.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Trois fois rien [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988014
Comments: 6
Kudos: 2





	Je veille sur toi

**Author's Note:**

> Jour 21 : Hiver
> 
> J'ai adoré écrire ce texte, c'est probablement l'un de mes préférés du calendrier et j'adore la relation entre Thomas et Matthew, j'espère que ça vous plaira aussi !

Matthew aimait beaucoup l'hiver, d'une manière générale, même s'il préférait de loin la chaude saison estivale et son soleil brûlant et ses cocktails au bord de l'eau et sa peau moite. Il avait tout de même appris à s'y habituer, notamment depuis qu'il côtoyait Emma, qui, elle, ne jurait que par la neige et les moufles et les chocolats chauds et ce genre de joyeusetés qu'il avait mis du temps à apprécier.

Mais, oui, maintenant, il aimait bien l'hiver.

Sauf quand Thomas travaillait. Là, il se mettait à le détester de tout son être. Parce qu'il faisait froid, parce qu'il faisait noir beaucoup trop tôt et jusque beaucoup trop tard, parce que tout était glissant et dangereux et qu'il ne supportait pas de le savoir dehors toute la nuit par un temps pareil.

Aussi, il avait pris l'habitude de l'attendre. Cela ne manquait pas d'agacer ses deux amants et notamment le principal intéressé, qui le suppliait d'aller dormir et qui lui jurait que, s'il venait à lui arriver quoi que ce soit, il serait le premier au courant. Mais rien n'y faisait. Matthew ne pouvait juste pas se résigner à trouver le sommeil quand Thomas affrontait les heures sombres et glaciales du petit matin pour rentrer à leur foyer.

Et, pour être tout à fait honnête, c'était un rituel qu'il chérissait profondément.

Ayant toujours été un être nocturne, il savourait plus que de raison ce long moment de calme où il se sentait seul avec le monde, où il se sentait roi de la Nuit elle-même. Jusqu'à ce que le tintement caractéristique des clés dans la serrure ne le tire de son règne éphémère et ne lui révèle le visage éreinté mais souriant de son amant, qui ne perdait jamais une minute avant de lui tomber dans les bras et de le laisser l'enlacer, le laisser l'embrasser. Il aurait pu se damner pour ces quelques minutes qu'ils partageaient et qui n'appartenaient qu'à eux.

Pourtant, ce soir-là, enfin, ce matin-là, puisqu'il était plus de cinq heures et que les premiers travailleurs s'aventuraient déjà sur les routes silencieuses et couvertes de givre, ce ne fut pas le verrou de la porte qui le sortit de sa torpeur, mais la sonnerie de son téléphone.

Et le prénom de Thomas sur l'écran. Ses sourcils se froncèrent en même temps qu'il décrocha, affectant un ton parfaitement détaché.

― Salut, mon grand.

À l'autre bout du fil, la respiration était brusque, la voix, incertaine.

― Hey. Hum… je te réveille ?

― Tu sais bien que non. Un problème ?

Il ne pouvait ignorer la boule d'angoisse qui grossissait entre ses côtes, mais il fit du mieux qu'il put pour n'en rien laisser paraître. Et pour s'intimer au calme.

― Je, hum… est-ce que tu…

Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans sa manière de s'exprimer ; quelque chose de lent et d'engourdi, quelque chose qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout.

― Tom, tout va bien ?

― Est-ce que tu pourrais venir me chercher, s'il te plaît ?

Il n'avait pas encore fini sa phrase que Matthew était déjà debout, scannant la pièce d'un regard à la recherche de ses chaussures.

― Bien sûr. T'es encore au Fireflies ?

― Oui. Je-je suis désolé.

Il voulut répliquer et lui ordonner de se taire, parce que sa propre inquiétude se transformait doucement en colère, mais il se retint. Il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de cela pour le moment.

― Laisse-moi juste enfiler un jogging et des baskets, ok ? Je suis là dans vingt minutes. Tu veux rester au téléphone en attendant ?

― Tu vas conduire, on ne peut p-

― On peut. Si tu as besoin, on peut. Je mettrai le haut-parleur et je te promets de pas dépasser les limitations de vitesse. Prudence est mon deuxième prénom, tu te souviens ?

Son sourire était clairement perceptible dans sa voix et il ne fit rien pour l'en empêcher, d'autant plus lorsqu'il entendit un faible rire lui répondre.

― Je crois que ton deuxième prénom est arrogance, pas prudence.

― Ça l'est quand il s'agit d'Emma ou de toi. Et là, il s'agit de toi.

Rapidement, il passa un manteau, laissa un mot pour Emma si elle venait à se réveiller en son absence, ce qui serait bien sa veine, considérant que cela ne lui était jamais arrivé et que cela serait bien le _pire_ soir pour décider d'inaugurer un réveil nocturne, et sortit de l'appartement telle une furie. Le vent glacial lui cingla le visage à peine sorti et il ne put qu'accélérer le pas jusqu'à sa voiture. Là, il déposa le téléphone de sorte à ce qu'il reste à portée de voix, se frottant et soufflant sur ses mains, patientant que le moteur se réchauffe.

De l'autre côté de la ligne, il percevait les faibles respirations de Thomas.

― Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda-t-il enfin.

La réponse mit de longues minutes à arriver, si bien qu'il crut qu'elle ne viendrait jamais en réalité. Il l'imaginait baisser la tête, fixer ses pieds, comme il le faisait chaque fois qu'il voulait éviter une conversation.

― J'ai bu.

Matthew haussa les épaules, quand bien même l'autre ne pouvait le voir.

― C'est rien, ça. Vous avez le droit de consommer, non ?

― Si, si. Mais… hum, j'avais promis à Emma de ne plus le faire.

― Je lui dirai pas si c'est ça qui t'inquiète. Mais, franchement, pas besoin de te mettre dans tous tes états pour quelques verres, mon grand, je suis certain qu'elle t'en voudra pas.

Nouveau silence. Les boulevards étaient déserts, mais les feux de signalisation semblaient s'être ligués pour le ralentir et il souffla bruyamment quand il dut freiner une nouvelle fois.

― C'était pas juste quelques verres.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur l'appareil d'où provenait la voix déformée de Thomas. Il aurait tant voulu pouvoir aller plus vite, pouvoir déjà le serrer dans ses bras, lui assurer que tout irait bien. Le rouge passa au vert et il se remit en route.

― Combien ?

― Beaucoup. Trop. Bon sang, j'ai eu l'impression de revenir quinze ans en arrière, ça m'a fait flipper.

Les derniers mots moururent dans un sanglot difficilement contenu. Le sang de Matthew ne fit qu'un tour et, sans même s'en rendre compte, il gagna de la vitesse.

― Hey, hey, calme-toi, ok ? Il est hors de question que tu paniques avant que je sois là. T'es dehors ?

― Sur le trottoir.

― Alors respire. Pas trop fort quand même parce que tu vas te geler un poumon avec ce froid de canard.

Un autre rire lui parvint, plus franc celui-là, plus sonore. Et il sourit. Bordel, ce qu'il aurait pu donner pour ce rire. Il aurait pu vendre son âme pour l'entendre rien qu'une fois de plus.

― Tu veux me parler d'il y a quinze ans ?

Un long soupir remplaça le rire, mais, à son plus grand étonnement, il consentit à lui en dire un peu plus.

― C'était avant que je rencontre Emma. J'étais… Je buvais chaque fois que je travaillais, donc... beaucoup. J'étais complètement ivre bien avant la fermeture et… j'étais en train de devenir une vraie loque. J'ai encore du mal à croire aujourd'hui que j'ai pu ressembler à ça un jour. C'était juste… totalement insensé. Mais il y a eu Emma.

Matthew sourit à sa façon de prononcer le prénom de leur amante. Comme si elle était son monde, son univers, et que la Terre pouvait bien cesser de tourner, cela ne changerait rien car il l'avait, elle.

Et il le comprenait parfaitement. Parce que c'était ce qu' _ils_ représentaient pour lui.

― Je crois vraiment qu'elle m'a sauvé la vie, Matt. Sans elle… sans elle, je ne sais pas si je serais encore là pour t'en parler.

Il aperçut sa haute silhouette au milieu des ombres à l'instant où il achevait sa phrase, son visage tourné dans sa direction, ses yeux plissés à cause de l'éclat aveuglant des phares. Matthew s'arrêta à sa hauteur et ouvrit sa vitre.

― Bonsoir, ma beauté, ça te dit de faire un tour dans mon carrosse ?

Thomas laissa son bras retomber sur le côté et éclata de rire.

― Tu es le pire ringard au monde.

― Si tu voulais bien avoir l'extrême obligeance de monter tes sublimes fesses dans la voiture, je t'en serais reconnaissant.

Avec un sourire, le plus jeune franchit la distance qui les séparait et embrassa son amant, bien plus passionnément que ce à quoi s'était attendu ce dernier, sa main fraîche épousant la courbe de sa nuque tandis qu'il l'attirait toujours plus près.

― Merci, finit-il par chuchoter contre sa bouche, essoufflé. Pour tout.

Matthew se lécha les lèvres, essayant de ne pas se perdre dans l'azur du regard qui ne le lâchait pas d'un cil.

― Ouais, tu me remercieras demain matin quand je t'apporterai une aspirine au lit, princesse. Monte, je gèle.

Cette fois, Thomas obéit et se précipita côté passager, se tassant dans son siège à la recherche d'un peu de chaleur. Doucement, ils se mirent en mouvement dans le silence confortable de l'habitacle. Ils n'avaient pas encore fait cent mètres que Matthew se rendit compte qu'il s'était endormi, son teint pâle souligné par les lumières de la ville qui dansaient sur ses traits détendus.

Il se promit alors de revenir sur leur discussion, sur ce qui s'était passé ce soir, mais pas tout de suite. Pour le moment, ils avaient tous les deux besoin de dormir.

Et de veiller l'un sur l'autre.


End file.
